I'm His Secret
by EstrellaDeRoca
Summary: Troy Bolton. What does that name mean to you? It could mean anything to some. But to me, the name Troy Bolton means everything.' - Tx?. Review.


Troy Bolton.

What does that name mean to you?

It could mean anything to some. But to me, the name Troy Bolton means everything. He's my first love, and I think he'll be my only love.

I knew that I liked him the day we had the staff pool party. We were all in the pool, fully clothed. Joking and laughing about, as we always did. Slowly, one by one, everyone left.

A lifeguard left for their aunt's wedding.

Jason left to pick his brother up from his dad's house.

Martha left to pack her suitcase (she was going on holiday in 4 days).

A basketball player left to finish some homework.

Taylor left to visit her grandma in hospital.

Kelsi left to go to a piano exam.

One of the Sharpettes left to go home for dinner.

Sharpay left to go to the tanning salon.

Various chefs, trainers and waiters left to go home, or do various social things.

Many of the managers and adults left for business meetings or parties of their own.

And it left us two, treading water beneath the darkening sky. I watched the beautiful sunset, saw the sky streaked with amazing colours. Troy put his arm around me, in a friendly manner, and we watched it sink into the ground. We didn't see what happened next. We didn't notice what was happening until we had sunk to the bottom of the pool and ran out of air.

"What the fuck was that?" he screamed, worry streaming his voice. I shrugged, not knowing either, features trembling as I hauled myself onto the edge of the pool. I glanced at the refreshments table, checking for any traces of alcohol, but there was none. I couldn't smell it on my breath, either. Whatever had just happened had happened because we wanted to.

I didn't know if I wanted to or not. Kissing Troy Bolton was a first for me; and I don't think he enjoyed it too much either. I looked up at the near black sky and back to Troy.

He was thinking too.

Our eyes connected, and something changed in me. I got back in the water and waded over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and we treaded water for a while, entangled with each other. I didn't know what I was planning to do, heck; I'm a kid. My thoughts take over my body and push me over the edge sometimes. It's what we do.

I could hear his brain ticking like a bomb. He was thinking, thinking about something very deep and personal, I couldn't read the expression on his face. He looked at me again and smiled warmly.

I was beginning to like Troy more and more with each second.

Each movement he made, got me jumpy; scared he'd swim away and leave me, stranded and treading water. But he never did. We sat there till the early hours of the morning, and only when I nearly fell asleep on the spot did he pull me to the edge and ask if I was breathing.

I shrugged and fell asleep again.

And then I felt it. Blowing. Something over my lips. I had nearly forgotten about Troy then, and I thought I was at a party and some drunken girl was trying to eat me. Yanking my eyes open, I saw two aquamarine eyes. Troy's eyes. He was giving me CPR, yet a smile played on his lips subtly. I kissed back, smiling against his smile.

It was the best feeling I'd ever had.

Seven months on and I'm his little secret. Since he's still dating Gabriella, we can't come out. I told him that him dating Gabriella isn't a big deal; in fact I should be the guilty one. I yearn for the kisses Gabriella gets, but I can only have quick pecks at cinemas and in quiet corners; then I have to wait till our monthly sleepover where we do whatever the heck we want.

Every now and then, in lessons, I'll catch him staring at me, or smiling into midair as he dreams about that night. Sort of like I do. He stares at my ass when we walk from lesson to lesson, he winks at me behind his books and he touches my hand ever so gently when he walks past. He flirts like crazy in the morning, when we gather in homeroom for announcements. People blame it on his daily coffees, but I blame it on heartbreak. He misses me as much as I miss him.

Sometimes, at school, and someone will be making out with someone else, smashed up against the lockers; it'll remind me and how Troy and I met. How we suddenly kissed and held it until we were blue.

After that day, in secret, we didn't hide the fact that we loved each other like hell. Since Troy went to basketball practice at East High in summer vacation, we chose any classroom we wanted; and then we'd muck about like teens on a first date. We'd chuck things, have tickle wars, kiss, cuddle; once we fell asleep in each other's arms. Fortunately no one saw us, or both of us would be in deep trouble. But we slowly stopped caring if anyone else didn't like the fact me and Troy were together.

We were meant to be.

Eight months on, and I'm still a secret. But I don't care. I have Troy, Troy has me... no one else matters when it's us, together. We love each other, and we need no damn person to tell us otherwise.

* * *

A random Tryan, if you didn't get who it was. I thought I'd keep it from all of you... yet it could've been Troypay, Trelsi, Trad, Treke (I guess), Traylor... Anyone.

But it was sort of obvious it was Tryan. Lol.

I hope you liked... Review.

Chloe.


End file.
